


The one I love

by fallingconfetti



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Cutting, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Alec, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland Friendship, Nervous Alec, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Clary Fray, POV Isabelle Lightwood, POV Jace Wayland, POV Magnus Bane, POV Simon Lewis, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Protective Magnus Bane, Robert Lightwood Being an Asshole, Smut, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, lots and lots of fluff, not good at tagging, still not good with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingconfetti/pseuds/fallingconfetti
Summary: Alec Lightwood just moved to Brooklyn with his parents and 3 siblings; Jace, Isabelle and Max. All of them were starting fresh at a new school. Alec was way too deep in the closet and definitely wasn't planing on coming out any time soon.Magnus Bane has been living in the same building as Dot and Ragnor for the past few years. Each of them falling in love with new people, except of course for Magnus. That was until his final years of school started and he met Alec Lightwood.Both Isabelle and Jace know about Alec, and are willing to do whatever it takes to keep him happy, even if that means coming out to their Homophobic parents.





	The one I love

**Author's Note:**

> So since this is my first written thing ever I decided to go with something I'm comfortable with. This is an AU in which they're still going to school and living their life :)
> 
> All the characters in this belong to the "Shadowhunters" series and to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> I'm probably going to be able to post quite a lot because of the summer holidays. I don't know how long I want to make this AU but I'm hoping at least a few chapters.

 

Alec and his family moved into a three storey house in Brooklyn, just three weeks prior to the start of school. Alec was going into his last year with his brother Jace, while his sister Isabelle was going into her second last year. Max, their youngest brother was going into the 10th grade. It had never been easy for Alec to fit in. At his last school he didn't have a lot of friends, but he had decided that focusing on school was more important than having a social life. 

His sibling on the other hand were great at socialising and making friends. Jace had been part of the "popular" group at their old school and had invited Alec to join him. He declined and went on with his studying. 

Isabelle had multiple boyfriends at her old school, but none of their relationships lasted for more than a week. For years she'd been worried that Alec would stay lonely for all his life and never find anyone to date. This, of course, was before he had told her about being Gay. It was much easier than he'd expected and she'd accepted him right away. It had been the same with Jace. Both of them loved him unconditionally and he made sure that they were always fed and safe. 

He had been saving up for years to buy a black Yamaha motorbike. He felt like once he'd bought the bike, he'd gotten some kind of freedom as to where he'd be going. His parents weren't so happy with the choice, but they didn't stop him from buying the bike. His brother followed in his footsteps, and about a month later decided to buy a motorbike as well.

.

.

It was the first day of his last year in school. Magnus was excited to almost be done with school. He had always wondered what he'd do once he graduated, but he was never able to find out. 

He woke up at 5:30 am sharp and started his morning routine of moisturising his face before going to the kitchen and making some breakfast. It was almost 6:50 am when he'd finally finished with his outfit. He'd decided to go with maroon pants and a white top with a maroon jacket. He'd painted his nails maroon the day before so that they'd match his outfit. He wore stunning eyeliner and made sure that his styled hair had a bit of maroon glitter in it. Deciding that he looked good, Magnus grabbed his bag and headed for the door. Outside stood Dot and Ragnor, both looking stunning as ever. 

Dot wore blue, which complimented her hair, while Ragnor wore all black clothing. They headed for the door and left the building.

"So you excited for the first day back?" asked Ragnor in his usual sly tone. He never spoke too loudly or too softly, so everyone was always able to hear him.

"Nope, I'm just glad that school ends earlier than before. Now I'll actually have time for myself" replied Magnus. He worked every weekday from 4pm to 7pm at the small coffee shop close to their place. It was owned by his old friend Catarina and she'd offered him a job once she found out what happened at his last one.

They continued to talk as they stepped into the subway. 

.

.

Waking up at 5:30 am was never something Isabelle enjoyed doing. She had always thought that school started way too early, but alas there was nothing she could do about it. Scanning through her clothes she decided to pick one of her least revealing outfits for the day. Often, her clothes would show quite a bit of skin, but her parents didn't care. Wanting to make a good impression at her new school, she went to put her clothes on and sighed. 

Finishing up with her makeup, she walked out her room and grabbed her bag. Living on the third floor gave her some perks, as she didn't have to wait for Jace to get out of the bathroom. 

Alec, her older brother, was in the kitchen making breakfast for all four of them. Their parents had already left for work and weren't going to be back before dinner. 

"Mornin'" announced Isabelle as she walked into the kitchen and took up her respective seat. All of them murmured a quiet  _good morning_ before going back to whatever it was they were doing before she joined them. Alec was the only one who started a conversation.

"Hey Izzy, ready for your first day?" he asked in a cheerful voice. Her brother was often gloomy, and seeing him in a good mood was often a good sign. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was messy and not styled. He had never been that into grooming himself. 

"Yeah, I'm excited to meet new people" she explained as she began to eat her breakfast. 

Everyone grabbed their helmets and headed out the door. Alec and Isabelle got onto Alec's bike, while Jace and Max got onto Jace's. Isabelle had never saved up for a bike, and had to wait until she turned 18 for her parents to notice and buy her one. They took off and sped through the streets towards the school.

.

.

Magnus, Dot and Ragnor were early, but it was still quite crowded in the halls. People all around were crying and laughing, because they were finally seeing their friends again after about two months of summer. Magnus and his friends scoffed and headed towards their lockers not wanting to be around these people. 

Ragnor turned towards Magnus and spoke. "See anybody interesting yet?" he asked in a playful tone. Dot and him had been trying to get Magnus to find someone, after the dreadful Camille. He smiled at Ragnor and shook his head.

"Come on Magnus, it should be easy for you. You're into both Men and Women" she complained with a serious face. 

"Darling, I've just got to wait until I stumble into the right person" he replied and walked off, not wanting to see their reactions. Having nothing else to do, he walked out of the school and sat down onto the steps, waiting for Dot and Ragnor to follow him.

They started to talk about the party at Sebastian's house. Magnus was always invited to party's, mostly because he knew how to party and because everyone wanted to be invited to his. The party's that were thrown at his loft were always unforgettable (except of course for Magnus, as he always ended up drinking way too much). 

Magnus stopped paying attention to Dot and Ragnor, as something caught his eye. Pulling into the school were two motorbikes, both having two people sitting on them. He couldn't see who they were, but he guessed that they were new. The new kids jumped off of their bikes and headed up towards the school. 

Magnus could see them now, clearly. There was a boy with Blond hair, who was dragging a smaller boy with brown hair towards the school. Next to them was a girl she had black hair and was talking to another boy. He had the same colour hair as the girl, but his eyes were a deep blue. After one more glimpse at the new kids, Magnus turned his head and continued talking to his friends.

.

.

Alec noticed a few kids staring as he got off of his bike. Most of them had unreadable looks, while some of them just looked shocked. Ignoring them he started to walk towards the school building talking to Izzy.

She was ranting about how ugly her clothes looked and how she should have picked something better to wear. Alec wasn't that into fashion, so he just blocked her voice out and nodded every time he thought she'd asked a question. His gaze landed on a boy who was sitting on the steps. He was wearing all maroon clothing and Alec could see he was confident in it. Alec wouldn't dream of wearing makeup to school, because he didn't want anyone to stare at him. 

The lady at the front office gave them their plans and lockers, and told them to hurry up so that they weren't late. Alec decided to look for his locker later and headed towards his first class. 

He opened the door slowly, and found that class had already started. Almost 20 sets of eyes were staring at him while the teacher just smiled.

"This is Alec Lightwood. He's new here, so please try to make him feel welcome" she said as she pointed towards a desk, indicating that he was to sit there. It was placed right next to a red haired girl, who smiled when he sat down.

"I'm Clary Fray," she stated in a soft voice, "I could show you around school if you'd like".

He smiled at her. "Yes please, I'd like that".

As class went on, Clary started to talk to him about herself, the school and her friends. She had asked if he wanted to sit with her during lunch and he hadn't declined. 

Class was finished and soon he was dragged to the next one by Clary. She had figured out that they had most of their classes together, which was great seeing as it would be hard for him to make any other friends. 

He noticed that the boy from earlier was also in his class. He made a mental note to ask Clary who he was, as he wasn't going to keep referring to him as "the boy from earlier". As soon as class was over Clary decided it was time for him to meet her friends. 

"Maia, Simon, Lydia this is Alec. Alec these are Maia, Simon and Lydia."

"Nice to meet you" they all said in unison. Alec knew from then on that they'd get along just fine.

.

.

Isabelle was having trouble finding her class. She knew that she had a few classes with both Jace and Alec, because the two highest grades were mixed. This one just wasn't it. While walking through the empty corridors she bumped into a boy who had the best outfit ever. He wore maroon pants and a maroon jacket. She could see maroon glitter in his styled hair and his makeup was amazing. She knew that they'd become close in a matter of days.

"Hello darling, why are you walking these halls alone?". His voice was deep but also calming, which made her lose some of her stress.

"I can't find my classroom and I'm new here so, could you help me?"

"Of course. I'm Magnus and you are?"

"Isabelle Lightwood."

"Alright then Isabelle, let me look at your schedule then," he said while grabbing her schedule.

"Well it seems we've got the same class, come on lets go."

They were both 10 minutes late to class, but the teacher didn't seem to mind.

"This here is Isabelle Lightwood. She just moved here from New York. Do you have anything you'd like to say to the class?". She nodded towards the teacher and went towards an empty seat. It was located right next to Magnus, who was just as excited as she was.

"Well Isabelle, I think we're going to be quite good friends" he whispered.

"I guess we are," she replied smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it for now. I hope you tried to enjoy my cringey writting and leave Kudos if you like :)


End file.
